


The Stable Boy

by LigeiaResurrected



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Drabble, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/LigeiaResurrected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a challenge from icedbeauty from Tumblr. Gender Bender AU. Princess Lokiah goes to the stables and finds a shirtless Beau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stable Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I named Fem!Loki as Lokiah and Male!Belle as Beau. Here's the link to the original challenge: http://icedbeauty.tumblr.com/post/137322640093/genderbent-au-i-challenge-you-to-write-a-fanfic

Princess Lokiah walks into the stables. The smells of horses and rain mix together. Loose hay crunches under her shoes. A horse nearby snorts, swaying its tail. At the stall where her stallion dwells, she looks up and finds Beau brushing the animal shirtless.

Lokiah blinks, taking a step back. It’s the first time she’s ever seen him…attractively appealing. Though he’s handsome, she’s never thought of him like this before; he is the stable boy. She puffs out her chest, drinks in the sight of him: finely toned body, curly brown locks, a few drops from the rain dripping down…

The princess clears her throat, which captures Beau’s attention. 

“Princess Lokiah,” he says surprised. He bows quickly. “I apologize for my lack of attire. When the rain stopped, it became hot, and it’s quite warm in here already-”

She waves her hand. “Don’t explain. I have enough on my mind.”

“ _Really?_ ” Beau props up his arm and tilts his head. “I’ve been on your mind?”

Lokiah narrows her eyes. “Hold your tongue, stable boy, and prepare my horse.” She gets lost in his blue eyes and swallows, which he smiles in return. Shaking it off, she adds, “And put on a shirt. This is a kingdom, not a brothel.”

Beau laughs and bows once more. “As you wish, my princess.”


End file.
